1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for a touch display, especially to a touch display driving circuit capable of responding to CPU (central processing unit) commands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a block diagram of a prior art driving structure for a touch display. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a driving circuit 100, in which a micro processor or a micro controller is included, receives pixel data DIMG from a CPU 110 via an image data interface 101, and generates a set of pixel driving signals SDISP according to the pixel data DIMG to drive a touch display module 120, and thereby display an image. Besides, the driving circuit 100 drives the touch display module 120 via a set of touch signals STP to derive touch data DTOUCH, and transmits the touch data DTOUCH to the CPU 110 via a touch data interface 102.
In touch applications of simple functions or small sizes, the micro processor or micro controller in the driving circuit 100 of prior art needs not to be very powerful to handle a task involved in the touch applications. However, as the demands for touch function become complex, the micro processor or micro controller in the driving circuit 100 may no longer afford the loading of a complex task demand. One solution is to use a powerful micro processor or micro controller in the driving circuit 100. However, this will increase the cost of the driving circuit 100 and affect the competitiveness of a touch product resulted thereby.
To solve the foregoing problem, a novel touch display driving circuit architecture is needed.